Tu Amor es una Mentira
by PrincessOfTheMoonKingdom
Summary: Uni-cap. Una traición…es increíble el cómo te puede abrir los ojos. Cuando vi la realidad, vi como tu amor no era más que una mentira…


**Tu**** Amor ****es****una****Mentira**

**Por****: ****Princesa**** del ****Reino**** Lunar**

**Aviso**: Naruto no me pertenece…triste, pero cierto. La canción tampoco me pertenece, eso es triunfo de Simple Plan…yo solo puse la situación :D

_**Disfruten XD**_

**Resumen: **Una traición…es increíble el cómo te puede abrir los ojos. Cuando vi la realidad, vi como _tu amor no era más que una mentira_…

**Canción****:** Your love is just a lie- Simple plan

¿Por qué Sakura me hacia esto? ¿Acaso no soy suficiente para ella? ¿Qué…que tiene _él _que yo no tenga? Yo le doy y le ofrezco todo: una casa donde vivir, comida, atención…amor. ¿Y él? Lo único que tiene para ofrecer es… ¡¿una relación clandestina? Ella piensa que no me doy cuenta…pero no, lo sé desde el principio. Se preguntaran _si lo sabes, ¿Por qué no haces nada para detener esto?_ Bueno, es que yo tenía la esperanza que Sakura iba a recapacitar…que se iba a dar cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo era un error…pero me equivoque. La puerta principal empezó a ser abierta muy cautelosamente por una peli-rosada. Con sus sandalias en la mano, comenzó a caminar por la sala… ¿se olvidaba que era un ninja? Moví un poco el sillón donde estaba sentado para hacerme notar. Ella volteo al origen del sonido y, supongo, vi mi silueta gracias a la tenue luz de la calle.

-¿hace cuanto estas ahí?-pregunto ella muy suavemente…la muy descarada.

-Lo suficiente para notar que no querías que te descubriera…pero, he de estar equivocado… ¿para qué querrías ocultarte de mí? No has hecho nada malo… ¿o sí?- respondí inocentemente.

-Yo lo puedo explicar…-comenzó

- ¿Explicar? ¿Qué tienes que explicar? ¿El hecho que llegas a escondidas a _nuestra_ casa o, tal vez, la razón por la cual llegas la mayoría del tiempo a las 2 de la mañana cuando piensas que estoy en una misión o dormido?...o esto- termine arrojando un sobre a la mesa entre nosotros. Ella, sin perder contacto visual conmigo, lo recogió y lo abrió. Observe como de un estado tranquilo cambio completamente a uno de pánico.

-Esto… ¡esto es mentira! No creerás que yo…-empezó de nuevo, aventando el contenido del sobre lejos de ella. Las _fotos_ se esparcieron; algunas cayeron en la mesa, dejando ver el por qué de su alteración. Se le podía observar a ella feliz de la mano de un hombre rubio de ojos azules. En otra de tantas, se podía observar cómo se besaban bajo un árbol de cerezos…esa era la que más me había rotó el corazón. Se supone que ese árbol era especial para nosotros…era donde le había pedido matrimonio.

-Sakura, no me mientas…ya no me puedes engañar mas… y, ¿sabes por que?- pause un momento para observarla…ella estaba congelada con miedo en sus ojos,- porque yo mismo tome las fotos- y con esa declaración, la chica se quedo en shock.

-¿hace cuanto?-susurro aun sorprendida

-unos meses- respondí sinceramente

-¿Por qué hasta ahora?-

-…porque fui un ingenuo al pensar que…-no termine. Intente guardar la compostura, no dejaría que me viera afectado…eso jamás,- eso no importa, tienes 10 minutos-

-¿para qué?- exigió la peli rosada

-para dejar la casa, obviamente. En unos días te llevare los papeles de divorcio…no deseo estar casado con una _fácil como tu_- enojo empapaba mis palabras

- ¡¿divorcio? Espera por favor…creo que todos estamos alterados…descansemos y discutamos esto por la mañana… ¿Qué te…?-

-es…definitivo, Sakura…no hay marcha atrás-

-No lo hago por mí, increíblemente, si es lo que piensas…lo hago por ti. Un divorcio traería escándalo a tu familia ya que yo no soy cualquier hija de vecino… ¡soy la hija de la quinta Hokage!- la soberbia emanaba de ella. Me sonrió cínicamente. Yo le regrese el gesto; me miro con confusión hasta que la respuesta le cayó como un balde de agua fría,- no… ¡es imposible!- sonreí mas,- ¡no te atreverías!-me reto

-oh…me temo que…ya está hecho- le avise,- te repito sus palabras, "No lo puedo creer…mi hija ¡no! Ella no es mi hija, no mas… testificare a tu favor acerca del adulterio para que no reciba ni un centavo de tu familia"- el color se había ido de su rostro,- ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¡Eres un ser despreciable!...tu…tu…-

-Yo… ¿Qué?- me mofe

- Espero que estés feliz. No solo vas a acabar con mi reputación o la de Naruto…también le destrozaras el corazón a ella- remarco ácidamente

-ella es más fuerte de lo que crees…de por sí- cheque mi reloj,- si te apuras en recoger tus cosas…tal vez lo alcances-de nuevo, me burle. Ella cerraba y abría la boca como un pez,- así es, Haruno, ella ya lo sabe y tu amado está pasando por lo mismo ahora- la ira brotaba de ella. En menos de 5 minutos, ella ya estaba en la puerta con sus maletas.

-esto no será lo último que escuchas de mi… ¡marca mis palabras!-

-el aviso es mutuo…veamos si tu amante te sigue amando después de que le arruinaste sus planes- le sonreí

-El si me ama…estamos destinados uno al otro-

-El destino es una cosa muy graciosa…lo de primera mano- y con eso se fue.

_Sakura…yo lo intente todo por ti…pensando que estábamos destinados pero…el destino no está escrito en piedra como creemos…al igual que yo seguiré siendo un ave enjaulada, ya que tu amor no era la llave correcta para mi libertad…_

FIN

NA: ¿Qué tal? Creo que es si se puede apreciar quien es el afectado, ¿verdad? LOL.

Comenten por favor XD


End file.
